Distributed lighting systems collect light from a central light source and distribute it to multiple output points. Non-distributed lighting systems generally require a light source at each output location. For example, a separate light bulb may be required for each internal light in a vehicle. Hence, non-distributed systems require a greater number of light sources. Such a configuration increases the cost of manufacture and installation, increases system complexity, and decreases system reliability.